<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human Animal by Niebelungen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465391">The Human Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen'>Niebelungen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wincest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is locked up by Dean and Bobby and is suffering withdrawals from demon blood. Imagined rape, but not explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Human Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Human Animal</p><p>Castiel had long thought about what humans are, about what makes them the crowning achievement of god’s creation. He’d come to the conclusion that it is a number of things. One of those things is that humans are a combination of the physical and the spiritual. They are imbued with god’s grace and yet can interact directly with god’s earth.</p><p>Seeing Sam, his face covered in blood, Dean realized that he had to act. Sam was no longer human, hadn’t been for some time, he was a monster, a vampire. He had called Bobby, set it all up with him, all Dean had to do was play it cool. Dean realized that if he had tried something, Sam would have been wise to it in a New York Minute. They knew each other too well. Dean had lost his brother. He had lost his brother and it had happened right in front of him, on his watch. Well, he and Bobby were going to fix this; the call arrived, Sam answered. Dean managed to get out his lines and he made for Bobby’s. Thank god for Bobby. </p><p>Bobby had sounded...what?...different? He’d covered it in bluster, but Sam could tell that something was off. He was concerned about Bobby, he would get it out of him when they arrived. Sam had known Bobby his entire life, he was more of a father than John had ever been. Sam had been religious for most of his life. He had thought that one of the most important things that separated humans from other animals was a belief in a higher power. </p><p>The Winchesters arrived at Bobby’s. Castiel watched, invisible, as Sam was lead into a trap. One of the things that make humans different from angels is that they are imbued with choice. They are imbued with free will. Angels were designed to obey, in exchange they were given knowledge, certainty, and power. Humans were designed to judge, in exchange they relinquished knowledge, certainty, and power. They stumbled in the dark and learned the consequences of their choices often in the cruelest manner. They struggled for every bit of knowledge and wisdom. They got it wrong more often than they got it right, but they kept struggling. They had been a bad influence, they had corrupted the pure being of faith that Castiel was meant to be. He had learned his lesson and would not disobey again. </p><p>It had been...what was the word he wanted?...a betrayal. A betrayal of his faith, of his years of belief, of his countless prayers. If this was what angels were, then what did that say about the god that Sam had been praying to? Angels were supposed to be better than this. They were supposed to mitigate the horror and represent something better. They were supposed to be what Sam had been fighting for all this time, something good. As long as there was something good, then Sam wouldn’t be swallowed up by the darkness. </p><p>When that iron door slammed behind him, his mind couldn’t quite wrap around what was happening. Sam trusted Bobby, absolutely, he even trusted Dean. They were the ones who had been there with Sam, through it all. Selflessness, devotion, love were not uniquely human traits, it was one of the things that had given mammals an edge over other species. Mammals had an ability to love, even to the point of self-sacrifice. Part of that love was trust, we trust those we love. Sam had trusted God and had been betrayed. He had trusted the only family that he had left, and had been betrayed.</p><p>Betrayal, Sam had betrayed Dean. Again and again, time after time, Sam kept betraying Dean. Dean had clung to Sam through all the deceit. The blood, the abandonment of his humanity, that was just the culmination of a lifetime of betrayals. Locking Sam up was Dean’s last resort, he had nothing left. Dean had warned Sam not to use those powers, human beings didn’t withstand demon attacks like they were nothing. Human beings didn’t stop demons with a gesture nor drink blood in exchange for power. That was what monsters did. Sam suffering in there was tearing Dean apart, but what the hell, Dean was used to that. Sam specialized in tearing Dean to shreds. Sam was a favorite construct in hell, used as an instrument of torture against Dean. </p><p>Castiel considered Sam and Dean with wonder, they were here because of destiny, but they were also here because of their choices. One choice piled on another, piled on another leading to their current suffering. Dean had made the choice to lock Sam up and was suffering even as Sam suffered. Still, Dean never seemed to honor Sam’s free will. Sam was following his destiny, but he was there as a result of his choices. Dean’s choices seemed to be to rob Sam of his choice. At first Castiel didn’t acknowledge Sam, Sam was evil. However, watching Dean, by necessity, entailed watching Sam and their interactions. Castiel realized that Sam was not some monster choosing evil for evil’s sake. Sam thought that he was working toward a higher purpose, a greater goal. </p><p>They were talking to him, they were singing to him, they were screaming at him, all the voices. They told him he was doing right, they told him he was doing wrong. They told him he was good, they told him he was evil. The worst was his brother, his brother telling Sam that he was evil. Dean was in the room tormenting Sam, at some point Dean attacked Sam. “Fine,” Dean said, “do whatever you want. Take it all. I’ll give you everything. That’s what you want.” Dean tackled Sam down to the floor. Sam should have been able to resist better. Maybe it was his withdrawal, maybe it was that he really didn’t want to resist. Despite Sam’s struggles, Dean held him down like it was nothing. “Dean, what are you doing?” </p><p>Dean was standing outside as far away from Sam’s cries as he could get. It wasn’t that Dean hadn’t failed before, his life was a trail of failures, but this was the worst one. How had he ever let Sammy get to this point? If he had been there, if he hadn’t gone to hell, would Sam’s soul had been saved? If anything separated humans from monsters, it was their souls. The ability to judge between good and evil, that’s what made them human. That was the worst of it, that Sam had chosen evil all the way. Time and time again Sam had chosen evil, even over his own brother. Bobby ran up to Dean, to let him know that something had changed with Sam. </p><p>Castiel watched Sam struggling, but erect. He seemed to be under the impression that his brother was raping him. Sam continued to struggle, pinned to the floor by the contaminated blood that was torturing whatever human parts of Sam were left. Castiel suspected that not much human remained left in Sam, only what was necessary for him to be useful to the forces of evil. Certainly, free will was gone, Sam was a slave to blood. He had no choice at this point. Maybe he had never had a choice, it was his destiny. Castiel had no choice either, he never had. It was laughable that at some point he had started to think that he had choices, even if they were only small ones. He had thought that the small choices had been leading to greater ones. In heaven they had thrown the book at Castiel, and in heaven that was a far more serious thing. Castiel had orders, not choices, but a part of him had thought that he at least had a choice in how he carried out those orders. Small choices, lots of small choices piling up on each other, leading to this point.</p><p>After enjoying his brother on the floor, Dean slammed Sam against the wall and held him there. There was blood everywhere, the various implements of torture were strewn about the room. Was this the torture that Dean had perfected on the souls of hell? Giving Sam what he wanted most while depriving him of what he needed most, a cruel trade indeed. He was giving Sam sex, while denying him love. The man that had Sam pinned to the wall was evil, he was a monster. Even dogs could feel love, but there was no love here, only burning cruelty. Sam’s flesh burned where Dean touched him, as Dean climbed up the wall to lay over Sam. Every point of contact burned and Sam screamed. They rolled across the wall in a horrid parody of sex. At some points, Dean was riding Sam at others he was inside him. Sometimes he was both, as Dean eagerly used his various tools to slice into Sam. Sometimes Dean just used his bare hand to peel back Sam’s flesh and crack apart his ribs. Sam watched as Dean tore Sam’s heart out and started eating it, all the time never breaking the rhythmic movement of his hips as he rode Sam.</p><p>Dean didn’t trust what was happening at first, because he didn’t trust Sam. The matter of trust became a moot point when Sam’s body slammed against the wall and was rolled violently. The smell hit Dean when he opened the door or perhaps he should say the smells. The smell of blood, sweat, bile, and...well...and cum. It seemed like every orifice that could excrete, was excreting. The worst of it was that Sam kept calling for Dean. Is this what Dean had gone to hell for? Is this what Dean had set off the apocalypse for? To have Sam die as a monster? Dean strapped Sammy down, just to keep the demon blood from killing him. God, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. As soon as Sammy was strapped down, Dean fled. He had to get away from that. If Dean hadn’t gone to Hell, Sammy would be dead, but if Dean hadn’t gone to hell, Sammy would’ve stayed human. </p><p>Dean and Bobby were both past exhaustion, now was the time to do it. Castiel had to leave hesitation behind. He freed Sam, because Sam no longer had a choice. Sam had a path that he must follow. </p><p>Finis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>